


Ты чувствуешь?

by Silwar



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Dark, Gen, Horror, Psychology, Science Fiction, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwar/pseuds/Silwar
Summary: Скажи, ты чувствуешь, как тугая кишка лабораторного коридора затягивается петлей вокруг твоей шеи?
Kudos: 2





	Ты чувствуешь?

**Author's Note:**

> мох буллит кого-то из клинка сто часов читать бесплатно без регистрации

Скажи, ты чувствуешь, как тугая кишка лабораторного коридора затягивается петлей вокруг твоей шеи? Как твои вены и капилляры туго сжимаются, выплескивают содержимое внутрь, а кровеносную систему заменяют жесткие и неуютные нити грибницы? Всё твое нутро пронизывает что-то извне, вырывает тебя с корнем и на корню же убивает всякие попытки сопротивления, твои ноги пожирает хищная трясина, корка мозга покрывается плесенью, а твоя главная мышца замирает и отчаянно стонет, прося о помощи. Ты чувствуешь это? Постарайся насладиться каждым мгновением, чтобы не сойти с ума и не начать беспомощно харкать кровью, ведь в такой момент ты покажешься особенно жалким. Ты ведь, конечно, не хочешь выглядеть жалким… Знаешь, это даже несколько забавно.

  
Зачем же, в действительности, отрицать очевидное? Ты будешь непременно повержен, ты ограничен в своей жизнедеятельности, и тебя легко сломать, как ментально, так и физически, зачем делать вид, что это не так? На твоей стороне нет совершенно никакого превосходства, даже чего-то, отдаленно его напоминающего. Можно сколько угодно распинаться про невероятные преимущества бытия человеком, но ведь все озвученные тезисы будут исключительно субъективными! А объективно вот что: по сравнению с природой, как вы называете окружающее, по сравнению с Нами, человек – ничтожество, жалкая капля в океане, которая даже не задумывается, что океан, как и он, способен принимать решения. И ты наивно думаешь, что никому, кроме тебя – человека, непостижим образ человеческого мышления, но ты ошибаешься. Мы знаем, как протекают процессы в вашем мозгу, как вы думаете, зато тебе же в полной мере не удастся осознать Нас. Бесполезно сейчас цепляться за свои неподкрепленные консервативные убеждения о человеке, как венце творения, ведь сейчас ты всем своим телом ощущаешь, насколько ты неправ. Скажи, ты чувствуешь?

  
Вы действительно очень нелогичны. Мы изучили вопрос, связанный с вашим, так называемым, Богом, и, признаться, были в недоумении: как, будучи уверенными в своей человеческой исключительности, вы допускаете мысль о том, что над вами стоит могущественное нечто, что всё, что происходит – лишь его авторский сценарий? Неужели ваша хваленная уникальная человечность работает только в случаях, когда вам нужно оскорбить сущность оппонента, а в остальном вы готовы пресмыкаться перед кем-то Высшим, забывать о своем «выдающемся» мозге, лишь бы выпросить у судьбы мифическую жизнь после смерти, в которой не будет боли и разочарований? Глупцы. Вы попросту не можете представить, каково это – не существовать, и придумываете сказки, чтобы зашить эту брешь в своем сознании. Это легкий путь – абстрагироваться о реальности и начать жить в мире фантазий, касательно нее, но это неправильный подход. В прочем, его можно понять, ведь вы боитесь неизвестности. Однако, пробовали ли вы познать несуществование? Ты чувствуешь это? Ты чувствуешь?

  
Мы можем стать твоим новым Богом, на этот раз объективным, существующим, и с настоящей жизнью после смерти. Более того, совершенно новой ее формой! Без гнетущей оболочки плоти, без ненужных потребностей, без изъянов. Никаких обид, никакой грязи, никакой боли, нет совершенно ничего гадкого. Какова польза от пресловутой индивидуальности, если порождает лишь разочарования, стоит малейшей неприятности ее зацепить? Ее ценность надумана, причем вами же самими, причем чтобы поддерживать свою хрупкую и никчемную веру в ту же самую пресловутую человечность. Вы не понимаете, не способны понять, от чего отказываетесь, держась за эту соломинку. Пойми, ведь нет никакой пользы в том, чтобы, в действительности, быть собой. Ты чувствуешь? Ты понимаешь?  


Человеческие представления о смысле жизни и правильном ее течении устарели, даже по меркам вашего общества. Подумай сам: разве живет кто-то в этом социуме лишь для того, чтобы размножаться? Нет, конечно, всё гораздо, гораздо сложнее. Ваша жизнь это куча нитей, сплетенных в паутину, Наша же является паутиной сама по себе, полноценной без всякого вмешательства в нее, но способной разрастаться в ширину. Будучи единым целым, Наша паутина не может навредить своим отдельным частям, у вашей же есть зубы, постоянно норовящие порвать какой-нибудь узор. Вы вынуждены бороться, но для чего? Чтобы в конце просто умереть? Поверь, после этого продолжения не будет, так что выброси из головы пустые догадки и прими Нашу правду: человек жалок, и особенно жалок в данный момент ты, извивающийся на полу, корчащийся от боли, пытающийся не задохнуться от кровавого болота в глотке. Понимаешь? Видишь?

  
Так прими же Нас, как новую эру в круговороте живого и новую эру своей жизни. _Тебе_ здесь не рады.


End file.
